50 sombras de Salamander
by JessiEvans
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de Literatura Lucy Heartfilia recibe el encargo de entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Natsu Dragneel, queda impresionada al encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y también muy intimidante. La inexperta e inocente Lucy intenta olvidarle, pero pronto comprende cuánto le desea. ADAPTACIÓN. 100%NaLu, GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación de la obra "50 sombras de Grey" de E.

Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Comencé a leer este libro y me enamoro, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste esta adaptación.

No me odien . si les gusta me comprometo a seguir, puede que este primer cap sea soso

pero os aseguro que el siguiente será mejor.

**Capitulo uno**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera

con él. Y maldita sea Levy McGarden, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha

metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son

la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debo

meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo

mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo

con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica

pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos castaños exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me

rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en

estar medio presentable.

Levy es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente

hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la

facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a

tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un

trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a

hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle

para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Salamander Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su

tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha

concedido una entrevista a Levy. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus

actividades extraacadémicas.

Levy está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Lu-chan, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que

me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos

estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo

todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Levy con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su

pelo azul cielo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos café, aunque ahora

los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me

inspira. —Claro que iré, Levy-chan. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un

paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo

tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es

cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que

llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la

calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Levy.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Lu-chan. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que

me haya dejado convencer, pero Levy es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que

sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente

y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la

interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del

mediodía. Por suerte, Levy me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro

que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo.

Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los

kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Dragneel, un enorme

edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y

con las palabras DRAGNEEL HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas

acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el

inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca,

muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente

una chica albina, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la

falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia, de parte de Levy McGarden.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Heartfilia —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Levy en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita McGarden. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Heartfilia. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No

puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente.

No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los

ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con

su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se

abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me

acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica albina vestida

impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome

una zona de asientos de piel de color rojo.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de

vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a

juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de

Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo

momentáneamente paralizada. Uau.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por

dentro a Levy por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre

al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La

inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me

he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una

charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida.

Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la

biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no

removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Heartfilia. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y

moderno, supongo que Salamander tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene

en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal. De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra albina elegante, impecablemente

vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta albina inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie.

Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Heartfilia? —me pregunta la última albina.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono

algo más seguro.

—El señor Dragneel la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la albina número uno?

La albina número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Heartfilia un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro

lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Heartfilia. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada

en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Dragneel la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Heartfilia.

—Gracias.

La albina número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el

suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Dragneel insista en que todos sus empleados sean albinos. Estoy

distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y

sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia.

Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Salamander, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Dragneel la recibirá ahora, señorita Heartfilia. Puede pasar —me dice la albina

número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el

suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Dragneel, y unas manos amables me rodean

para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que

armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita McGarden —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en

cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Natsu Dragneel. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris,

camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de un color rosado y brillantes

ojos jade que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder

articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano,  
aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y  
excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda.  
Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de  
mi corazón.

—La señorita McGarden está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero  
que no le importe, señor Dragneel.

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite  
asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Lucy Heartfilia. Estudio literatura inglesa con Levy… digo… McGarden…  
bueno… la señorita McGarden, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme. Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá rojo de piel en  
forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los  
ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer  
cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás  
es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la  
que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son  
preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto  
detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan  
impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Dragneel cuando se da cuenta de lo  
que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario—murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.  
Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta en voz baja.Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me  
pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia  
frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que  
están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Levy. Luego  
preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El  
señor Dragneel no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento  
cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para  
mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor  
de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta  
ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la  
grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo  
que se apiada de mí, porque acepta. —No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Levy… digo… la señorita McGarden para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo  
entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no  
mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador,  
pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa  
atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Dragneel.  
Me coloco un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.  
Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me  
incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el  
botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su  
éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona asomando unos colmillos, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Heartfilia, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada jade—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de Levy, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un  
momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Heartfilia. Cuanto más trabajo,  
más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas  
adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo  
que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se  
desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.  
Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta sin el menor rastro de  
sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a  
ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es  
irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el  
dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para  
ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?  
Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Heartfilia. Eso me otorga cierto  
sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me  
interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil  
personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.  
Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta  
directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera  
informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Heartfilia. —Esboza una sonrisa casi  
imperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos  
se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?  
Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es  
realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita Heartfilia, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.  
Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Levy con la intención de no seguir con  
ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.  
¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su  
mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué  
puedo decirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.  
Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?  
Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Levy.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Heartfilia. Hago todo lo posible por  
proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no  
podía sacarme de encima a la señorita McGarden. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis  
relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.  
Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Levy. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y  
muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería  
estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Heartfilia, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que  
no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del  
mundo?  
Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura. Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres  
del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede  
proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a  
la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de  
Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede  
adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy  
peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…  
Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.  
Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una  
persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que  
estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago  
saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero  
acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Levy tiene ya bastante material. Echo  
un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera  
de ser?  
Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda.  
Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.  
Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Heartfilia —me contesta muy serio.  
Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría  
informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón. No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña  
perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren.  
Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Dragneel?  
Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he  
echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy  
limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Levy y su curiosidad.

—No, Lucy, no soy gay.  
Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.  
Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha  
disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo  
detrás de la oreja.  
Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?  
Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Levy… la señorita McGarden… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?  
Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica  
de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.  
Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos jade me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono  
inquietantemente tranquilo.  
A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por  
dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como  
disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.  
Llaman a la puerta y entra la albina número dos. —Señor Dragneel, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.  
Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor  
Dragneel vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone  
colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Dragneel —murmura, y sale del despacho.  
Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Heartfilia?  
Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Heartfilia».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.  
Sus ojos jade brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los  
codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos  
frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?  
Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Levy,  
encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los  
exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Dragneel. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.  
Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y  
precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono  
tranquilo.  
Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara  
aquí.  
Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?  
Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy albina.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento  
que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su  
mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está  
pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger  
la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Dragneel, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?  
Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a  
llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.  
Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Dragneel.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.  
Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Heartfilia.  
Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las  
dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de  
nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben  
de ser nervios.

—Señor Dragneel.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con  
gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Heartfilia.  
Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho.  
Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Dragneel —le digo bruscamente. Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Salamander.

—Chaqueta.  
Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Salamander le quita de las  
manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo  
hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Salamander me apoya las manos  
en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi  
reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y  
esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda  
prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está  
inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared.  
Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Lucy —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Natsu —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran

Diganme si quieren que siga /


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por apoyarme y animarme a seguir, esto es gracias a vosotros. :DDDDD**

**Capitulo 2**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto

se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el

inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin

salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la

lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me

purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Natsu Dragneel, y no entiendo por

qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción

irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me

apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por

tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué

ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar

normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme

idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a

algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí

mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es

arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a

primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser

arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es

todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo

a enfadarme al pensar que Levy no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad

perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han

sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Levy…

¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo

creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada

vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Levy McGarden! Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la

habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos grises que me

miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y

me doy cuenta de que Natsu parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Lucy, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo,

ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas.

Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la

radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie

mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo

conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la

Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de

Levy le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro

años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Levy va a querer que se lo

cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la

grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Lu-chan! Ya estás aquí.

Levy está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado

estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa

de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo

tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un

salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha

alargado…

Le doy la grabadora.

—Lucy, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Levy McGarden.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado

bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado,

incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Levy me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Levy se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Lucy, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz.

No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Lucy, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba

muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar

de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Lucy, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como

es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante

sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para

el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea

Natsu Dragneel. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de

verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece

aliviada al verme.

—¡Lucy! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi

trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Levy lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Lucy. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo

creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería

pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era

por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de

todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que

Levy no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me

pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no

tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Lucy… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la

pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Lucy. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te

lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo,

rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se

calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más

incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo

preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que

volver a verlo.

—Venga, Lucy, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Levy alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Natsu Dragneel.

Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Levy y, mientras ella

trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville.

Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento

equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace

ya mucho rato que Levy se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero

contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi

madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros,

suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos jade.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's.

Levy también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la

facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está

estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya

no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de

conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que

me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está

aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo,

pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será

otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este

último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es

mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa.

Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Lucy?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Lucy? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Lucy, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Jude, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi

madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación

es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos

en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo,

sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los

bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Jude es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé

diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Levy y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos

descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando

llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Loke con una

botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Loke! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Loke es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y

parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos

almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido

del humor, sino que descubrimos que Jude y el padre de Loke estuvieron juntos en

el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Loke estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo

para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te

despidan… —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Levy también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Loke! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada

mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora

—dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Loke me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Levy.

Loke y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que

fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el

hermano que nunca he tenido. Levy suele chincharme diciéndome que me

falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que…

bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las

piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a

mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son

excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente.

¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella

dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Dragneel?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé

que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es

porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Loke abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta.

Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelirojo y ardientes

ojos oscuros. Sí, Loke está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el

mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Loke alza la mirada y

sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren

acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos

empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al

mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la

caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que

compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números

de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos

encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y

viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué,

alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada jade de Natsu Dragneel,

que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Heartfilia, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e

intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese

jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado

boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Dragneel —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera

disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas.

Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Heartfilia.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho

a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada

escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis

recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza

masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién

lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el

resto de mi cuerpo.

—Lucy. Me llamo Lucy —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Dragneel?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es

muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años

trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz

titubeante.

Cálmate, Heartfilia.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Natsu, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Heartfilia —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que

me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de

plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta

mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en

un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas

perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta

e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de

electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una

diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del

bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha

venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme

este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la

quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una

puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Lucy!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en

Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de

cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa

subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la

cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco. —Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso?

No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la

estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina

y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que

contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja,

mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una

cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente,

Heartfilia!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que

tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Natsu golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le

tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me

recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla

desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi

vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada. Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de

cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros.

¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente

mirada gris. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el

cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y

hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el

cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y

sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Dragneel.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Luce? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa

secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en

movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Lucy, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada

subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de

un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los

vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta

del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa

—me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le

tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras…

Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si

fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Levy. La señorita McGarden, mi

compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó

destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que

he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le

preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere? Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Levy estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás

volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi

cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

— Levy estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si

quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo

perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan

hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Natsu Dragneel.

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y

sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme

antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.

Levy se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Lucy!

Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton.

Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Dragneel.

Natsu frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Hibiki siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo

con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Natsu, me

alegra hablar con alguien normal. Hibiki me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por

sorpresa.

—¡Lucy, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Hibiki. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Lucy, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un

brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me

alegra ver a Hibiki, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas. Cuando miro a Natsu Dragneel, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Hibiki, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Natsu.

Tiro de Hibiki hasta donde está Natsu, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Hibiki, te presento a Natsu Dragneel. Señor Natsu, este es Hibiki Clayton, el

hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento

que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Hibiki desde que trabajo aquí,

aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia

administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton.

Natsu le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Dragneel —lo saluda Hibiki estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el

famoso Natsu Dragneel? ¿El de Dragneel Enterprises Holdings?

Hibiki pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de

segundo. Natsu le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Lucy, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo

algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Hibiki—. Nos vemos luego, Lu.

—Claro, Hibiki.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Dragneel?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me

vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. Miro a Natsu, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente.

Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Luce.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas

puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado

sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—.

Ah, una cosa, Luce… Me alegro de que la señorita McGarden no pudiera

hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación,

colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de

embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta

cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo

mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy

atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha

sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la

distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo

admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma

sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Levy para organizar la sesión

fotográfica.

**¿Que os ****pareció****? ¿****Queréis****mas? **


	3. Chapter 3

Levy se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que

mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Lucy. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste

y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad.

Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio

de dólares.

Uau.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lucy, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil.

Levy pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de

Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí. —¡Lucy! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Levy, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Natsu Dragneel no es amable.

Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Levy tiene razón. Se me

eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de

todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Levy no le hubiera hecho la

entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e

izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Levy

me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Sam, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no

puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará

cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más

importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y Loke?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Natsu y le

preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Levy es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Loke.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Loke? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Natsu.

—Lucy, eres tú la que tiene trato con él.

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese

tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere

conocerte mejor. Lucy, llámalo y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Loke cuando Hibiki entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Lucy, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Natsu Dragneel?

Hibiki intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue. —Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Levy no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Salamander en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Hibiki sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Hibiki es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Natsu?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Hibiki. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales

la semana que viene.

—Lucy, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Lucy, no retratos —refunfuña Loke.

—Loke, por favor —le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Levy me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo celeste del hombro.

—Escúchame, Loke, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Levy puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Lucy volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo.

Llámalo. Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Llama a Salamander ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Natsu del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Natsu.

—¿Se… Señor Dragneel? Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Salamander se queda un segundo en

silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Heartfilia. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido.

Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy

cuenta de que Levy Mcgarden está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo

disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Lucy, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Heartfilia.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos jade. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Levy está en la cocina,

observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación. —Lucy Rose Heartfilia. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Levy, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Levy parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Levy—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella. Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos verdes, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Loke, Travis y yo vamos en miEscarabajo, y Levy en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Loke, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Levy ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Natsu Dragneel, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Dragneel está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Levy y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Levy va de un lado a otro.

—Loke, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No

espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las sillas. Lu-chan, ¿puedes pedir que nos

traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Salamander que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominanta… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Natsu Dragneel entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno.

Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina.

Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Heartfilia, volvemos a vernos.

Salamander me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios

mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente

que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy

convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Dragneel, le presento a Levy McGarden —susurro señalando a Levy,

que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita McGarden. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece

realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Lucy me dijo que la

semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Dragneel.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Levy

ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así

que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con

tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una

sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Salamander lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Loke Starry, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Loke, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Natsu con frialdad.

—Señor Dragneel —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Starry .

La expresión de Salamander también cambia mientras observa a Loke.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Natsu en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Levy no está dispuesta a dejar que Loke lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Dragneel, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Natsu, y susurra una

disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Loke mientras toma las

fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Natsu que se gire a

un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la

cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Natsu sentado, posando

pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha

hecho realidad: admiro a Salamander desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones

nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Levy—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Dragneel?

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Loke empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Loke cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Levy—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Dragneel.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Loke.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita McGarden —murmura Natsu, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Heartfilia? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Levy, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Loke, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Salamander abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un

lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me

muevo nerviosa mientras Natsu sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y

trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Natsu dirige su ardiente mirada jade hacia mí.

Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Natsu Dragneel está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón.

Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo

las manos y los dedos.

—¡Taylor! —grita.

Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se

vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Natsu en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Dragneel? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita McGarden, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Taylor.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Natsu sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Dragneel… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los

lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Levy, si me espera un momento.

Salamander me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Levy en plena discusión con Loke.

—Lu, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Loke me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él —añade Levy.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Levy, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Salamander me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del

brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Lu, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Lu-chan. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Levy, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho. Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias. La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Natsu Dragneel esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Heartfilia.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Salamander… y odio el café. Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Levy Mcgarden?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —me contesta evasivo. ¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Natsu y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Salamander, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos. Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Dragneel me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Salamander sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Natsu evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano. Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Natsu gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Natsu Dragneel me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Lucy, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Salamander me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe. —Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Natsu se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que

le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y

delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los

largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay,

cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me

arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el

rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Natsu ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y

preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Dragneel lleva una bandeja en las

manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una

taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la

etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café

con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?,

me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos.

Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece

cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y

torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Natsu Dragneel diéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Salamander ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Loke Starry.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Loke es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Natsu asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de

arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Hibiki es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Salamander.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara. Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Heartfilia.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Lucy —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Natsu». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Levy. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, ella es guapa como todas las mujeres de su empresa. me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Natsu y a Levy juntos.

Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Salamander se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación. —Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Salamander alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Salamander me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Jude? Es… taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Salamander sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Salamander.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años.

Yo me quedé con Jude.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a él qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Natsu? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Gajeel es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés. Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a

Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Heartfilia.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando.

Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita McGarden?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Dragneel.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Lucy. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome

una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería. Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Lucy. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Lu! —grita Natsu.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro. Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador.

Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


End file.
